


Wounds

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [49]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 49 - "Take off your shirt."
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Drabble Collection [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wounds

"Take off your shirt," Tifa said, looking seriously at him.

"You don't have to take care of me," Cloud complained, but with another look from her did so anyway.

Taking his darkness - Sephiroth - back once and for all had left some marks. Some of them physical.

Tifs took care of his wounds, and he felt his light around him.

"I don't have to absorb you too, do I?" Cloud asked. She may be his light, but she was so much more than that.

"I only want to be with you, in whatever way it means."

"I want you here too."


End file.
